


Do or Die

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Caves, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crying, Danger, Danger everywhere, Explosions, Fight or Flight, Fire, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Minor Injuries, Possible Character Death, Savages - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Survival, Survival Horror, Violence, Wilderness Survival, and definitely not safe, but it's not abandoned, handmade weapons, island natives, shanty towns, split up, supposedly abandoned island, they're really not safe here, your choices shape the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: They don't know where they are. All they know is that they aren't safe, and they won't be until they get off of this island. They are all separated, all alone, all afraid, even if they don't admit it to themselves. Pride won't get anyone anywhere. Not here. Not now. They have to fight to survive, fight to reunite, fight to keep each other alive. Fight to get out of this together.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose-your-own-adventure story. The choices you make will have an impact on the story and how it unfolds. Characters CAN die with these choices. Choose wisely. Their lives are in your hands. I will let each chapter sit for exactly three days. At the end of the three days, I will look in the comments to see which choice has been commented most. Whichever choice has the most comments, that will be the path that we go down. So again...choose wisely.

Agent: Midas, overseer of the Agency  
Time: 01:27 a.m.  
Location: Unknown

-

There was only so much that he remembered. He remembered the lightning. He remembered the sensation of..of falling. He remembered the sounds of Skye's screams, getting fainter and fainter the further away she got. Everything else, though? A blur. Not even a blur- it was just black. But it was a miracle that Midas could even remember anything at all, what with how hard he'd hit his head. On what, again, he didn't remember. But it had been hard enough of an impact to send him into a brief unconsciousness.

Now, the man with the golden touch was scrambling for purchase against the harsh waves, rain pelting down harder than hail. It didn't help that it was hard to breathe, that he was choking on seawater every time he went to inhale, that his limbs felt like jello. The shoreline wasn't too far...at least, that's what he hoped. His depth perception was all out of whack, so he couldn't be for sure. He just...hoped.

Midas fought against the tide to the best of his abilities, and there were a few times he thought he was going to drown. But finally, oh, finally, he felt sand under his hands, under his feet. He hauled himself up and forward, dragging himself onto the shore. The second his head was fully above water, Midas began coughing violently, his arms and legs shaking as he pulled himself to the safety of dry land. Well, drier. The water still rolled up a far way on the sand, but it was better than being entirely submerged.

Once up far enough on the shore, Midas collapsed to his side, damn near hacking his lungs up as he expelled the seawater that had invaded said lungs. He then rolled into his back, panting heavily and squeezing his eyes closed, trying to will away the abrupt nausea that was taking over his senses. The rain was harsh enough to possibly make welts on his skin, but Midas was just reveling in the fact that he was alive.

Midas laid there for a few long moments, desperately trying to get air into his lungs and calm his churning stomach. He still couldn't breathe quite right, but the fact that he was breathing at all was a blessing. Slowly, he rolled over again with a groan, pushing himself weakly up to his hands and knees. He held that position for a few seconds before pushing himself up further, this time to his feet. Midas stumbled with a grimace, but he managed to miraculously keep his balance.

After taking a few short breaths, he forced himself to move forward. He couldn't stay out here- he didn't even know where 'here' was. Midas couldn't be bothered to try and think about where he was. He wasn't on the island he called home, he knew that much. But that's all he knew, all he cared to know at this moment.

Midas climbed, with quite a struggle, up the sandbank, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a thick, densely wooded forest. It was sparse where he stood, still sandy, but just a few more feet, and it morphed into a much denser woodland. At least, that's what it looked like. It was so damn dark...coupled with the rain, it made it incredibly difficult to see properly. Who knows what could be in these woods...

Midas glanced over his shoulder, back to the shoreline. It seemed to stretch on for miles in either direction..but so did this forest. On the shore, he could have a clearer view, and he'd be less likely to get turned around. There could be some form of shelter, maybe even a settlement or somethin akin to that if he ventured along the shoreline. But the rain would pelt down much harder on him, and, if there were any threats here...He could easily be spotted.

Midas' gaze went back to the stretch of trees ahead of him. Going this way would provide more protection from the rain, and more cover if he were to be attacked by god knows what. But one wrong turn, and he'd lose track of where he was. He was already incredibly disoriented... He could very easily perish in these woods.

A sudden scream erupted from within the mass of trees. It sounded far off, and in Midas' disorientation, he couldn't tell if it was familiar or not. It...it could be someone he knew. It could be one of his Agents. That scream could belong to one of his Agents, one of his friends, one of his family.

This brought back a small piece of information that he before hadn't remembered. He was with them. Midas was with them before this moment. He was with Skye, specifically, in...in a helicopter. The others were with them, in separate helicopters- but why? What the hell happened..?

There were no other screams, just that one. It could be one of his Agents, it could be Skye...or someone who could kill him. Midas was in no condition to fight... The man could hardly stand. Even now, he had to lean against one of the trees to stay upright. He didn't even have a weapon; his holsters were empty, and his grenades were nowhere to be found. He swore under his breath, torn between the possible paths he could take here.

~oOo~

Choice A: Travel along the shoreline  
OR  
Choice B: Travel through the forest


	2. Murmurs of a Madman

Choice selected: Choice B - Travel through the forest  
Initializing path B...  
Path A closing...  
Path A closed successfully.  
Loading status update...  
.  
.  
.  
Status update:  
\- Agent Midas: Alive  
\- Agent Skye: Undiscovered  
\- Agent TNTina: Undiscovered  
\- Agent Brutus: Undiscovered  
\- Agent Meowscles: Undiscovered  
\- Agent Maya: Undiscovered  
.  
.  
.  
Selecting Agent, please wait...  
.  
.  
.  
Agent: Midas, overseer of the Agency  
Time: 01:41 a.m.  
Location: Unknown

-

Lightning cracking loudly nearby had Midas jumping ever so slightly, turning his head to the right where the elemental noise came from. Quickly, though, his gaze shifted back to the stretch of forest ahead of him. "...Screw it.." he breathed out before pushing himself off of the tree that he was leaning against with a small groan, and proceeded to walk forward.

Midas could be walking to his death. He could be walking straight into a damn trap, and doing so with that thought of a trap in mind, willingly. But, if that scream was one of his Agents, he would never have forgiven himself if he didn't at least try to find them.

The further Midas traveled, the less harsh the rain became. It wasn't the rain itself that was letting up, though. No, it was just the dense, thick canopy above Midas that was preventing as much rain from colliding with the earth. Some still got through, but not as much, thank god. Midas was still incredibly cold, he realized only now, but he knew he'd be even colder walking along the shoreline.

Something bothered Midas, though. There had only been one scream. Maybe that was a good thing! Maybe that meant that whoever was in trouble was now out of trouble. Or...the opposite. The latter option stuck in his head, swirling around and causing Midas' anxieties and worries to flare up. Thanks, pessimism, you're the best. Regardless, he kept moving forward. And with each step forward, he winced.

Midas had to pause. He had to. There was a pain in his side that was just now catching up to him, causing pain with each step. He brought his golden hand down, resting it over the source of his pain. He inhaled sharply, biting at his tongue to keep quiet. God that hurt- it was too dark, and he couldn't see what the problem was exactly, but he knew that there was some kind of cut there. He could feel the blood, too... Jesus, what the hell happened?

Keep going, just keep going, Midas told himself, over and over. He can patch himself up later, he can look at the damage later. Right now, he needed to get somewhere safe, needed to find the source of that scream from before, and hope to whatever higher being existed that it was one of the Agents.

A small flicker his peripheral caught Midas' attention. A little flicker of light that kept repeating, just in different patterns, casting a yellow-orange glow through the trees. Midas turned his head, squinting a little. Was that...? Fire. It was a fire. The thick canopy was preventing the rain from putting it out, most likely. A breath escaped Midas, and without even really thinking about it, he began moving towards the source of light. He had to be cautious...

"He will love you- he will, he will love you, be will love this gift- I'm appeasing him, yes yes, he will be happy, now, he will be happy, happy happy happy, yes, very happy.. he will see I'm devoted, devoted to him, only to him, I give him this gift! I give him you! You- he will like you, he will, yes.."

Midas paused briefly, but eventually continued, slowing his pace to be quieter. What the hell... The closer he got, the louder those insane mumblings became. It was voice that Midas definitely had never heard before. There was a hint of a laugh in every word he spoke, and it was incredibly unnerving. Was this who Midas heard scream?

The culprit soon came into view, pacing back and forth in front of the fire and stopping sometimes to crouch in front of something. He kept chanting the same senseless things, over and over.. Midas leaned against another tree, having to pause again, but he was close enough now that he could see more of the scene. And more of that scene contained none other than Skye.

The girl was sitting on the ground, her hands most likely tied behind her back due to the way she was constantly struggling a little. A rag had been shoved in her mouth and wrapped around to the back of her head, preventing her from speaking. And all of this had Midas' adrenaline suddenly rushing, his pain no longer even a thought. Skye was helpless, defenseless, against this lunatic of a man- He needed to do something. Now. Who knows if this guy would just...snap. 

Midas looked around quickly for anything that he could use, anything that could serve as a weapon of some kind. The only thing that was even remotely close was the frequent stick, littered across the forest floor. It'll have to do. Slowly, as to not make a sound, Midas crouched down to pick one up. Usually, he hardly had to even think to turn something to gold; it happened on instinct most times. But this time? Nothing happened. He had to actually focus, had to actually concentrate, in order to turn the stick golden. It became even more obvious then that he was exhausted, even with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Midas looked forward again once he finally managed to turn the stick to gold. Slowly, he creeped forward, eyes locked on the pacing man. Now..just one swift swing to the head, and...

Whack!

With an obvious noise of impact, the man instantly collapsed to the ground, motionless. Midas didn't waste a single second in rushing to Skye, then, falling to his knees in front of her and immediately ridding the rag from her mouth. "Are you alright?!" He asked quickly, looking around hastily for something to cut the bindings around her wrists.

Skye inhaled immediately, more than happy to no longer have that horrible taste of that rag in her mouth. "Midas!" She exclaimed, relief heavy in her voice. "I'm okay, I'm- I'm fine, I think," she said, though there was an obvious shake in the way that she spoke.

She was scared, shaken up, Midas could very easily tell, poor girl... He glanced over his shoulder, towards the unconscious man. And there, laying near his hand, was a makeshift knife, made of wood and sharp stone. Midas immediately scrambled over, grabbing it and returning to Skye, quickly cutting the thin but sturdy ropes from her wrists.

The second that Skye was free, she lunged at Midas, squeezing her eyes closed and wrapping her arms tightly around him, squeezing the back of his wet shirt. "I thought- I thought that was it for me, I.."

Midas' eyes widened a little, but he soon closed his eyes himself, returning the gesture and hugging the girl back. "You're okay...you're alright, I've got you, you're safe.." he reassured gently. God...what would've happened if he didn't come this way..?

A sudden yell of what sounded like fear had the two of them jolting a little, looking over in the direction of the far off sound. It wasn't really a yell, per say...more like a..a sound that a cat would make. A sound that Midas' cat would make. Shit, Meowscles..!

Midas quickly stood, helping Skye up as they pulled away from their brief embrace. "That's Meowscles- we have to-" Midas began urgently.

"No it's not," Skye interjected quickly, shaking her head. "It's not him- we have to get out of here!" She said, very uneasily, wrapping her arms around herself.

Midas quickly looked to Skye, a frown of confusion on his face. "What?"

"Midas, please, you have to trust me..! That's not Meowscles! It's- it's this..thing...we don't have time! We need to go, before it gets closer!" Skye urged, fear in her voice. "Please, please we have to go!"

Midas looked back in the direction he heard Meowscles. That was his best friend..he heard him, he knew he did, there was no mistaking that... But Skye was so damn insistent on, what, leaving him? Claiming it wasn't Meowscles at all? Midas shifted his gaze briefly back to Skye, the girl looking thoroughly freaked out, which was most definitely a rare sight. Shit...

-

Choice A: Convince Skye to find Meowscles  
OR  
Choice B: Listen to Skye and leave with her


End file.
